Goodbye, We shall never meet again
by Graveside Rose
Summary: When the one you love tells you he loves another and never wishees to see you again. Your heart breaks and your greatest wish is to never see him again. But when your friends lives are in danger you would do anything to help.
1. Goodbye My home

Ok New story, Finished my first story the other day, which made me happy. Had to change the ending and re post it but I believe it to be better hehehe.

Anyway summery: What happens when the one you loves turns around and tells you He loves another and he can only be with her when your not around? You run home of course, but if something happened, something you knew you could try and change but it would resolve in you going back would you?

I don't own any characters like I never will, because I don't have my own company and Inuyasha's creator's High and Mighty yadayadayada

* * *

Kagome stood with in her shine looking down into the well, if this had been a normal journey home Inuyasha would have come for her by now, but then again this wasn't a journey home, it wasn't a visit either. No this time it was for good.

Kagome couldn't bear going back, it had been two months and still she went to the well every day with hope the Inuyasha would poke his head out and say. "_What do you think your doing? Come back we have Jewel shards to collect" _But Wishing never made anything true, Kagome now realized that.

She sighed as she sat on the steps of the well; silent tears crept from her broken heart to her eyes and down her cheeks. No matter what she did the day that Inuyasha told her, the day he told her he made his choice and it wasn't her.

**FLASH BACK**

_Kagome was looking up at the tree of ages, the tree were she and Inuyasha, her love, had first meet._

_She smiled remembering the day; those ears were just TOO CUTE! But things had far progressed past the hatred they held for each other. Kagome now knew she loved him and as much as he didn't say it she knew Inuyasha felt the same_

_"Kagome?" Came a soft and slightly sad voice from behind her, Kagome spun around slowly and smiled as she saw Inuyasha. "Hm?" She asked not opening her mouth. _

_"Kagome I...I" Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha took a step back his face becoming a mask of seriousness. "Kagome, go home. Go back to your time, leave us and go home!" The words had come out more forcibly then meant to and they struck Kagome like Inuyasha had slapped her._

_"Why? What is it this time?" Kagome asked Stopping in her tracks looking calm, but her eyes showed a hint of pain and confusion._

_"Neither of us can be happy while your here. I want to be happy but more importantly I want you to be happy and to be so I want you to leave."_

_Kagome knew the truth but she needed to hear it from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha tell me the truth."_

_Amazement showed on his face, I guess, Kagome thought, that he thought I would swallow that._

_"I mean what I say but..." Inuyasha paused and took a step closer to Kagome. "I want to be with Kikyo, my first love, and I can't do that with you around, we can't be together with you around. Do you understand?"_

_Kagome literally felt her heart shatter. She knew this was coming but she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. But she did believe it._

_"I told you I just want to be with you why must you send me away?" She asked sadness and hurt draping her every word. "Why don't you want me to be here any more?"_

_Inuyasha looked up and his voice was firm as if his word was final. "I Must send you away because while your here I'd still see your face In Kikyo like I do with you. So just leave!" If it were possible Kagome heart broke again, shattered more like it. She swore she could feel it bleeding._

_"So you always saw Kikyo in my face?" Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome felt tears down her face. "Ok, I'll go but let me say good bye to my friends."_

_Inuyasha walked into a group of trees and pulled out her bag. "Just go, they would make you stay I'll say that you said good bye no GO!" The last word hung in the air as it echoed; Kagome let a last tear fall before making her way to the well. "Good bye, Inuyasha." _

_She jumped._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

She knew she could never go back but she missed her life there, she missed her friends, she missed their adventures and yes she even missed Inuyasha.

She climbed the steps and made her way back to the house, school was getting better, her grades had improved but her granddad still, every time a phone rung and it was for Kagome he'd answer with she had breast cancer or her limbs were beginning to fall off.

Seriously what would her friends say if she came to school fully intact after that one?

She and Hojo had become a couple, yeah for about two weeks. He decided maybe Kagome wasn't for him and moved onto her friends. He was such a player.

Kagome walked up to her room and looked at the book her teacher had given her for an assignment. _Tales of feudal Japan by Katumi Hiyama._ The title only made her miss her second home even more.

Sighing she lay down to read the first Tale _Only half._

_

* * *

_

_Love, love that was never meant to be. A miko and a demon, enemies since the beginning of time and yet two found each other.  
The demon was only half and he needed something which the Miko held, The Miko was the keeper of a beautiful jewel that when held could grant its keeper any wish and increase a demons power. The half demon wished to obtain it to become whole, to be accepted into the demons world. He tried over and over again to gain the jewel, only to have the beautiful Miko stop him, but not Kill him. Soon the two became friends and in time their feelings grew stronger then, with the Miko's help, The demon decided to use the jewel to become human so he could live with his love, and die with her, Thus with this the jewel would be purified and gone from this world forever.  
But their love was never meant to be, for a force that would come back to haunt them was rising.  
Long ago, the Miko cared for a burned thief and this thief began to have feelings for her. Soon, sick of living the life of a cripple, he gave himself to demons and he himself became a demon._

Kagome looked up, this was just like Inuyasha and Kikyo's story, no it wasn't like it WAS. She was reading the love they shared. Kagome looked back down at the book and continued to read.

_Hearing of the plan between the two lovers the demon made a plan, he would tare the two apart.  
On the day when they were supposed to meet, the demon turned Himself into the Miko and tried to kill her love, thinking his love truly betrayed him he ran to her village to take the jewel.  
Meanwhile the demon wasn't finished, he went to were the Miko was and changed his form into that of her lover, and attacked her telling her that he never truly wished to become human.  
Back at the village, the half demon managed to steal the jewel and just when freedom was in grasp he heard a girl call his name, his love.  
An arrow flew at him, radiating a pink aura around it. It hit its target and the demon was bound to a tree.  
The Miko fell to her knees, the blood she was losing was too much she knew she was dieing, but before she passed she asked her sister to burn the jewel, along with her body, and she did._

_50 years later a girl, who looked much like the decides Miko..._

Kagome stopped reading, This was her life, The book it was her life, hers Inuyasha's, Kikyo's, Sango's and everyone else.

But how would someone know about them?

Her eyes scanned the book, it did, it followed her travels through the feudal area, it was truly amazing, and everything she did, everything she knew was written here, in this book.

Kagome scanned the book more, flipping the pages until she got to the part were Inuyasha said his final goodbye.

_The new Miko looked up at the tree were she once, in a past life, sealed the demon she loved and in this life she freed that demon. A small smile appeared on her rose kissed lips as she remembered._

Kagome could not read any more, it was even worse that she had to live with being rejected but now someone she didn't know knew about it, that was worse. But her eyes traveled down to the end of the next page,

_The miko, gone for two years, returned home beyond the well, back in time. She returned home after hearing of horrible news, her friends those she loved, were to die._

Die?! Kagome thought, her eyes widening in shock. Not her friends anyone but her friends. She closed her eyes tight, it had been two years since she returned to the feudal area that means, that means her friends may already be dead. Kagome opened her eyes, tears creeping slowly down her face, if only she were more like Sesshomaru who showed no emotion apart from hatred and neutral, She was sick of crying, she was sick of sadness always over coming her whenever she thought about Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Inuyasha, and sad enough she even Missed Naraku, what she wouldn't give to see someone she knew from back then.

Placing the book in a bag she looked at her clock, 11:30pm, she'd leave a note telling her mum were she was, saying that she wouldn't be gone to long, would she? No of course she wouldn't she'd just go to save her friends and then return home.

_Mumma_

_I'm going back, my friends may need my help and I must help them, no matter how much one hurt me.  
I love you Mumma, Tell Grandpa and Sota I love them to please._

_Kagome._

There with the note written Kagome walked outside and to the wells home. She turned and looked back at her home, tears streaming down her face, she didn't know why she was crying but she couldn't seem to stop. She brushed away the fallen and un-fallen tears before holding her breath and jumping into the well.

* * *

End of chapiter de first 


	2. Goodbye old friend

Ok the second chapter, Enjoy hopes you like: ) Likes very muchley indeed. LIKE IT! 

And that's an order solider!

Sorry for the lateness of this, been busy...being...not busy. Then one day I was hit with the "stop reading and write" stick. After of course I wrote 2 Emo none fan fictions, wanna read PM me!

Or email me at jesspiccolo hot mail . com

No spaces.

Oh and I have to say THIS IS NOT!!!!! NOT!!!!! A kagome Sesshomaru paring Kagome will die old and happy with no lover before I do that.

No offence fans of those parings but I don't like them.

* * *

Some people say that even when your head is telling you not to do something, your heart will tell you to it. What one will you follow?

Hearts always seem to rule over logic, Kagome guessed that maybe that's the reason she jumped, going back in time, and back to the reason she left. The question that flew to mind as Kagome landed was, 'why have I returned?'

She knew why but the pain of having to see the face of the man she loved, and still loves, was almost too much to bare.

Kagome looked up into the sun that shone threw the well, wiping the unshed tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was tired of crying, tired of crying for the boy who broke her heart.

Kagome grabbed onto the wall as she began to climb up the ruins that was the inside wall of the well.

The trees that surrounded the well of ages greeted her when she arose from were she came.

Everything looked like it did when she left, everything. Like no time had passed. But Kagome knew better.

Her feet touched the ground out side; the soft grass was so familiar. Everything was so familiar and for a strange reason, it made her mad. She was happy and yet mad.

Would everyone still want to see her? Would they still care, or would they just walk away?

Sighing Kagome pushed all negative thoughts out of her mind as she began her journey over to Keade's hut. ((big journey huh :P))

* * *

The town looked exactly the same, give or take a few houses.

Kagome looked down; she saw no-one she remembered. Maybe they had moved on, or may they were sitting around the fire at the old priestesses hut. She smiled at the old memories, Miroku grouping Sango, Sango slapping the perverted monk, Shippo and Kirara playing in the corner, while she, kagome, looked at a pissed off Inu.

She shook her head, getting rid of any unwanted memories, such as the latter. Sitting down to rest Kagome pulled out the book, looking at the page she left off at, maybe a bit after.

_She sat within the market place that stood at the centre of the town. People were moving all around. She heard voices, people talking, people whispering. Secrets, untruths. That she left because she hated them all, that she was no longer wanted. That luckily the old priestess was dead her old heart surely could not..._

No, No, Keade wasn't dead. Kagome leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, her ears suddenly

But then again, who ever listened to those little voices?

Kagome now stood in front of a home so familiar to her heart. Knocking on the door she waited, and she got an unpleasant surprise. Kikyou.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at the figure before her.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry," she stammered, "I was looking for Keade."

Kikyou laughed at this, her eyes cold and had. "Her? My sister?" She asked, "She died not long after you left, you did leave didn't you? Left all your friends, all those who relied on you."

She laughed again as Kagome's eyes watered up. "Feeling guilty now?" Kikyou asked. "You should, so many deaths, and you weren't even here to say goodbye were you?" With one final laugh she closed the door in Kagome's face.

Turning away Kagome whipped the tears that fell, Angry with herself for letting that bitch get to her in such a way Kagome kicked up the dirt walking back, she couldn't believe she came back. But then it hit her, why she came back.

Turning around, she had reached the market, she asked the first person who walked by.

"Does Sango, Miroku and Shippo live here?"

The woman who stopped looked at the miko, "The demon slayer, her priest husband and their adopted Kitsune? Yes but their out on business at the moment but I can still show yo..." She stoped mid sentence by a man in red clothing placing his hand on the woman's shoulder.

She looked up into is face wondering why he would stop her. "I'll take it from here." He said and without looking Kagome knew who it was.

When the woman was at a safe distance, Inuyasha's eyes glared.

"I told you NEVER to return did I not?"

"That would be what you said but you forgot one thing." Kagome said smiling, a bitter smile.

"What would that be?" Inuyasha asked, backing Kagome into a corner, fire of hatred burning in his eyes.

"Sit, boy" She spoke calmly as Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "Looks like you couldn't get it off." She smiled as Inuyasha jumped up.

"I wouldn't do that." His words were full of venom.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" Kagome kept on like this until There was a six foot hole in front of her. She smiled down into the crater in front of her as she stepped over it she began to walk off but not without one last look down the crater, a even bigger smile spread across her lips as she stuck out her tongue rather childishly at the hurt Inu.

As she walked away she could swear she heard him shout after her. "You'll regret that!"

* * *

((OK with this part I don't know nor remember what the Japanese do for their dead so sorry if this isn't perfect))

The tears flew freely from the time traveling Miko's brown eyes as she looked apon her old friend's final resting place. She could hear the wind rushing behind her.

"I'm sorry Keade, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, sorry I left, I'm sorry for everything."

The sun was setting behind her, she had been kneeling in front of the stone for half the day and still she wouldn't move.

"I miss her."

Kagome's head snapped up to were the new voice had come from. A mirror image of herself stood by the tree from which under Keade's last place was.

"We spent 6 months together and even then we spoke less then when I first came back. I think it was because she thought it my fault you left or maybe it was because she thought be not her real sister."

"Maybe that's because you're made of clay." Snapped Kagome.

Kikyou smiled sadly as she sat herself next to Kagome on the ground in front Of Keade. "I guess I deserve that, I wasn't the nicest of persons before."

"Were you ever?" Kagome retorted starring at the other girl with unhidden hatred.

"I guess not. But I did save you a couple of times so I guess that saves up for the many times I wasn't. When I saw you today it reminded me of those times I saw you with Inuyasha and it brought up old Jealousies. I'm getting sick of living but I promised to wait for Inuyasha and I don't think he wants to leave any time soon."

Kikyou paused and looked down at her hands as she sighed. "He's changed, since the day you left. It's like he's given in to his inner demon. The village is fine it's those he's closest to that aren't. We can see him his heart has frozen, he doesn't let people in. Much like he was before he met you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked.

"I just thought you should know is all. Everyone misses you; they miss your freeness, your liveliness, your kindness. All the things I find hard to give."

They two girls who are one in the same while being the two in the one sat in silence. Kagome spoke first.

"So I guess we're at a truce now huh."

"I guess so."

The next thing they heard was a loud bang that came from within the woods.

"What was that?!" Asked Kagome Jumping to her feet, Kikyou mimicked her movements.

"You go ahead." Kikyou Demanded, "I'm going to go get us bows and arrows." And with that Kikyou ran off, back to the village and Kagome ran into the trees towards the source of the noise.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he picked up a tree trunk and slammed it into the bone eaters well.

The well didn't look like a well anymore; its sides were all caved on top of what looked like a dirt pile that filled in the well.

"If she wanted to come back, then she can stay here!" He screamed as he slammed the trunk into the pile of wood already lying on top of the dirt.

Kagome stepped out of the trees and looked at the creation Inuyasha had made.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She demanded, looking shocked at what he did.

"Now you will stay forever here, after all that's what you wanted wasn't it?"

"NO! I wanted to see if my friends were ok not this. I wanted to go home!"

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. A growl escaped past his cruel lips as he ran off towards the village were just then a series of screams were heard from where Kagome stood.

Shocked and also a little curious Kagome ran off to see what had occurred, when she came to the clearing her eyes widened with shock. The town was screaming and running for the east while Inuyasha and Kikyou fought from the ground. In the air she could make out the forms of Sango on Kirara's back and Miroku on the pink inflated Shippo form.

They were all fighting a large spider. Naraku.

* * *

Ok sorry for the lateness and crapiness of this chapter, I know its bad but I had trouble it'll get better

And please I beg of you the more reviews I get the quicker I write so please review.


End file.
